


It was Tony's Idea

by asymmetricalJester



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Bucky and Tony Brotp, Fluff, Other, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Protective Steve, Superfamily, Threesome - M/M/M, Tony Stark Has A Heart, starkbucks - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-13
Updated: 2014-10-13
Packaged: 2018-02-21 01:44:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2450072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asymmetricalJester/pseuds/asymmetricalJester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bringing Bucky home was hard, harder than Steve could ever imagine.</p><p>He couldn't help falling for him again, even with a loving husband in his bed. </p><p>Tony is surprisingly okay with this turn of events and decides to take matters into his own hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It was Tony's Idea

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Xambonie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xambonie/gifts).



> It's xambonie's Birthday tomorrow :D So I wrote her OT3 Birthday Smut :D
> 
> I really love the idea of Bucky coming back and bonding with Tony by helping him in his shop like he did with Howard (Because he totally helped Howard too)
> 
> I have spent the last three days obsessing over this ship and Tony and Bucky being friends and then lovers. I mean, they both love Steve and neither of them is gonna pass up the chance to sleep with someone attractive I mean really. 
> 
> This is un-betaed so if there are any mistakes let me know and I'll edit it~!

Steve had never imagined how hard it would be to bring Bucky home.

Sure he had to delusions that it would be easy. Years of torture and brainwashing wouldn't be easy to overcome, along with adjusting to the new world they lived in.

Tony had been so understanding when Steve left with Sam to find Bucky, going so far as to help them with the search from New York. He knew how much Bucky meant to Steve though and he wanted more than anything for his husband to be happy.

In the end Bucky came to them. Steve had given up on finding him and returned to New York to be with his husband and son. He had returned from a jog one morning to find Bucky perched on the counter in the kitchen, a disgruntled and bruised Tony standing next to him.

Apparently Tony had found Bucky on the roof and didn't recognize him. It was an honest mistake and they didn't seem upset with each other.

More often than not Bucky woke up screaming from nightmares. Steve took to staying on the couch in his room in Stark tower so he didn't have to be alone during these episodes. Bucky had been hesitant at first.

"What about Tony? He's your husband, doesn't he mind that you're always with me?" he had asked self consciously.

Tony had interjected then, striding into the room and clapping a hand on Bucky's shoulder. The former assassin flinched, eyeing Tony nervously.

"I don't mind. You mean a lot to the capsicle and as his husband it's my job to support him. I mean it," he said before Bucky could object.

The two men didn't interact too much more than needed, not for a lack of trying on Tony's part. He spent a lot of time trying to convince Bucky that he didn't hate him for what happened to his parents and the rest of the time he tried to convince Bucky that he didn't believe he'd hurt him.

Bucky was afraid though. He was consumed with the guilt of what he had done and he was terrified of losing control of his mind and slipping back into the winter soldier mode. He didn't want to risk Steve or his family so he isolated himself as much as they'd let him.  
The turning point happened when Peter got the flu. Whenever Peter was sick he wanted Steve, he wouldn't let anyone else take care of him.

Steve wasn't sure what to do and was panicking a little bit. He was sitting on his and Tony's bed, head in his hands. "I can't leave either of them alone Tony but Bucky won't even go near Peter. He's so afraid he'll hurt him and I just... I don't know what to do," he said, anxiety written clear on his face.

Tony frowned at his husband and put a hand on his chin, mulling over an idea. "What if I babysat the ex assassin? I have my suit and Jarvis, if anything happens I can keep him contained. You can be with Peter and focus on making sure he's better," he said, hoping his husband went with the plan.

Steve was reluctant but he agreed. Surprisingly, when they explained it to Bucky he agreed that it was a good idea. So the plan was set and Steve went to take care of Peter, shooting one last meaningful glance at Bucky and Tony before leaving.

&

It was 2 am when the screaming started. Tony had been dozing on the couch, watching some documentary on sea life that was more for background than anything else. He startled awake and walked over to the bed, cautiously putting a hand on Bucky's chest.

"Hey Buckster, wake up. You're having a nightmare," he said cautiously, ready to jump away if Bucky decided to lash out in the throes of his nightmare.  
Luckily he didn't. The former hydra asset opened his eyes and stared up at Tony before letting out a small groan. "Sorry..." he mumbled, sitting up and rubbing the back of his neck.

Tony stared at him for a moment, brain working, before coming up with an idea. "Did Steve ever tell you I have PTSD too? I used to get awful nightmares, panic attacks, the works. When I'm having a bad night I like to go tinker in my workshop. I remember reading a file from my dad that said you liked to tinker too, back before you enlisted. If we're not gonna be sleeping we might as well go do something useful," he said, rubbing his chin in contemplation as Bucky stared at him nervously.

Tony nodded once. "It's decided, come on! We're going to my shop. Jarvis, send Steve a message so he knows where we are and get the coffee pot going," he said. The AI did as it was told and the two men went to the basement workshop.

&

Steve strolled into the workshop around 8 that morning, watching Bucky and Tony carefully. They were both hunched over something, it looked delicate and from what Steve could see Bucky was helping Tony sauder something onto it. He cleared his throat but neither man looked up, too focused. It made Steve's heart ache with adoration.

Eventually Tony looked up, flashing a grin at Steve. "You should have told me he's good with his hands. We could have been doing this months ago!" he exclaimed, getting up and striding over to the coffee pot.

Bucky smiled sheepishly at Steve who approached him and gently ran his fingers through  
Bucky's long hair. "How are you feeling?" Steve mumbled, locking eyes with Bucky.

Tony watched from the coffee pot, frowning slightly. Steve had never gone into detail about the extent of his relationship with Bucky but to be fair it had never come up. He wasn't going to jump to conclusions though, it wasn't fair to Bucky or Steve.

Bucky sighed. "I'm alright. I was pretty freaked out when I woke up but Stark, Tony, told me he gets nightmares too and then we came down here. It helped a lot Steve," he said quietly.

Tony clapped his hands together and grinned at them. "So it's decided then! I don't sleep at night anyway, robocop wakes up with nightmares, and someone's gotta make get enough sleep to keep Peter entertained so it might as well be you capsicle. What do you say?" he asked, grinning at Steve.

The blonde blinked a few times, frowning slightly before looking at Bucky. "It's not up to me. Buck?" he asked quietly, rubbing his arms.

Bucky chewed on his lower lip, thinking for a moment. "I think it's a good idea. It'll give me a chance to interact with other people too, I can't always expect you to be there Steve. That's asking too much," he said, frowning when Steve opened his mouth to object.

Tony held up a hand and shook his head. "He's right Steve. What if something happens when you're on a mission? He needs other people to count on if something goes wrong. It'll be good for him. Hell, it'll be good for me too. I don't see how this could be a bad idea." he said firmly.

Steve let out a long sigh and smiled weakly. "Alright then, if you guys say so. Don't hesitate to come get me if something happens though, okay?" he said, looking nervous.

They both agreed and then the trio went up for breakfast, dropping the subject for the time being.

&

Tony wasn’t oblivious to how Steve looked at Bucky. He knew his husband loved him but he also knew about his past with the brunette. He'd heard about it from his dad plenty of times, how they were closer than normal friends and all that junk.

There was a lot his dad didn't tell him though. He and Bucky would talk about it a lot, apparently he and Howard had been pretty good friends. Just like with Tony, when he couldn't sleep he'd go and find the elder Stark tinkering away in his workshop and he'd join him. Tony had never known his father had been friends with Bucky, he'd never mentioned the man.

Eventually he got Bucky to spill on what his relationship used to be like with Steve. Bucky was quick to make sure Tony knew Steve wouldn’t cheat on him though.

"Steve loves you. Yeah we had a thing and, if I'm being honest, yeah I still love him but I'm not gonna come between you two. You make him happy and that's more than I can ask for," he started, chewing on his lower lip.

Tony looked him in the eyes and walked up to him, poking him in the chest. "Have you seen how he looks at you? That is not platonic. I mean, of course he still loves me but it's entirely possible for him to love two people at the same time. I'm not entirely opposed to the idea either, if I do say so myself," Tony mused.

If he was being honest with himself he'd been thinking about this for a while but he hadn't really had a clue about how to broach the subject with either Steve or Bucky. He loved Steve and he found robocop to be pretty attractive. If they were willing, well, who was he to say no?

Bucky stared at him for a moment, confusion on his face. "Wait what? You'd be willing to do that? Have you talked to Steve?" he asked, brows furrowed.

They had stopped working on the little robot they were making for Peter's birthday. The boy was really taking a shining to Bucky, much to his confusion. He was still afraid of hurting the kid but he seemed to be fascinated by Bucky's arm and had accepted him as one of the family.

Tony shook his head and smirked at Bucky. "I wanted to bring it up with you first. Steve's not gonna do anything we're both not completely on board with. I like you Bucky, I think you're an attractive man and I wouldn't mind getting into bed with you. I think it would make Steve happy too, and we both love him so why not? If you're game then so am I." he said firmly.

Bucky stared at Tony quietly for a long time after that before breaking out into a rarely used smirk. "Have you ever noticed how sensitive he is? It was like that before the super serum too," he said, eyes darkening.

Tony grinned. Oh yeah, this was gonna be good.

&

The plan was to approach Steve about it together. They both knew he’d be more receptive to the idea of it if they were both enthusiastic about it. They had spent most of the night swapping stories about Steve, from the kinky shit he was into to his weird habits. Even the really sweet stories and the frustrating ones about how stubborn he could be. Tony and Bucky had a lot in common, especially their shared love for Steve. 

It was after Peter went to bed that they finally enacted their plan. The three of them were sitting on the couch, watching a movie, when Tony slipped his hand up Steve’s thigh and started massaging. 

Steve, of course, gasped and went bright red. “Tony,” he hissed “Not in front of Bucky.” 

Tony just smirked and kept going, wiggling his eyebrows at Bucky as Steve gasped and started to push his hand away. He looked shocked when Bucky grabbed his wrist, preventing him from pushing off Tony’s hand. 

“Say the word and we’ll stop Stevie, but let’s be honest. He knows how we used to be. And we both know you well enough to know you want me too,” Bucky said, voice firm.

Steve turned to Tony who had an amused expression on his face, hand still massaging Steve’s dick through his sweats. “It was my idea actually. I brought it up with Robocop there and we both agreed that sharing you wouldn’t be a problem.”

The look on Steve’s face was priceless. It was a mixture of embarrassment and desire. “You two have been talking about me? Talking about… About sharing me?” he asked, brows furrowing slightly as Bucky started to mouth at his neck. He was having a little bit of trouble thinking straight because of the pleasure.

Bucky chuckled in his ear and nipped at the lobe. “It’s called polyamory Steve, seems about accurate for you. I remember how you felt about Peggy. Apparently it’s a perfectly normal and acceptable thing in this day and age. Tony told me all about it,” he murmured, dragging his tongue along the shell of Steve’s ear.

Tony was getting to work on the other side of Steve’s neck, a smile on his face. “We figure it’s like this,” he said, nipping at Steve’s jaw and eliciting a moan from him. “You love us both. We love you. I think he’s hot, he thinks I’m hot. It wouldn’t even be sharing so much as one big love fest. I can see myself falling for robocop too. We have a lot more in common than you’d think,” he said, grinning at Steve. 

Bucky nodded in agreement, sliding a hand up Steve’s shirt. “So what do you say Stevie? You okay with this or do you want us to stop?” 

Steve let out a low groan and pulled Bucky into an aggressive kiss, making Tony perk up with interest. He knew watching them kiss would be hot be he didn’t realize it would be this hot. Steve broke the kiss and looked at each of them for a moment, expression meaningful. “You think I’d turn down the chance to be with both of you? Are you nuts? We’re gonna have to have a serious chat about this though. Boundaries, what we’re gonna tell people, the whole nine. I mean it Tony,” he said pointedly, making the brunette groan.

“Fine, we can have a serious chat. Tomorrow though. Right now I want you both naked and in my bed.” he said, smirking. 

&

Steve found himself pressed between two bodies, his husband behind him with his hands groping everything he could touch, and Bucky in front of him. He let out a sigh of pleasure as Bucky bit another hickey into his neck and then leaned over his shoulder to kiss Tony. They’d been doing that at random intervals, either for Steve’s benefit or because they really did want to kiss each other. Maybe both. 

He observed them, feeling his cock pulse with arousal at the sight. They seemed really into it, tongues tangled. One of Tony’s hands was fisted in Bucky’s long hair, the other was fingering Steve’s hole. Maybe they were doing it for both reasons. 

Eventually they let up, turning their attention fully to Steve and lavishing him with kisses and hickeys. They’d be gone by the morning but for now he was content with being marked up. He pushed Bucky back against the bed, grinning as he bent over so Tony could have better access to open him up. This was happening. 

“How are we doing this capsicle?” Tony asked, nipping at his lower lap as he scissored him. Steve let out a little whine as that spot was brushed and grinned back at his husband. “Depends. I can suck Bucky off while you fuck me or I can fuck him while you fuck me,” he said cheerily, ignoring the groan from Bucky.

“I thought I had the dirty mouth! Stark what did you do to Steve, he used to be innocent,” Bucky teased, leaning up to kiss Steve. 

“No thanks to you Buck, you loved it when I was vocal. So, what’ll it be?” he asked, grinning at the man below him and keening as Tony started to abuse that spot. 

Bucky chuckled and kissed Steve eagerly. “Fuck, Steve. I want you to fuck me with your fingers while you go down on me. While Stark is fucking you. God that is hot, can we do it like that?” he groaned. 

Steve grabbed the bottle of lube, happy to do what Bucky wanted. He grunted softly as Tony kept stretching him open. The older man was chattering back and forth with Bucky about things they had done to and with Steve, making Steve’s cock twitch with desire. It was so hot, listening to the two men he loved most talk like that. About him no less. He was pretty sure he was blushing from the tips of his ears down to his toes but he ignored it in favour of making Bucky cry out with his fingers. 

Steve had expected them to be uncoordinated because Bucky and Tony didn’t know each others bodies well but they moved together with the ease of old lovers. Steve chalked it up to their experience in bed and their relationships with him. He was three fingers into Bucky and abusing his prostate while he sucked him off. Behind him Tony was fucking him hard and fast, the way he knew Steve liked it. 

Bucky had a handful of Steve’s blonde hair and was jerking his hips, effectively fucking Steve’s mouth in time with Tony’s thrusts. Steve could only continue to move his fingers inside of Bucky and let his body be used. It was probably the best sex he’d ever had to date and it was the idea that this could happen again, that he could have them both either at the same time or separately, that set him off. 

He whimpered around Bucky’s cock, both men close behind him with their orgasms. Bucky came before Tony did, a shout of Steve’s name escaping his lips as he rode it out. Tony followed similarly, but Steve’s name was more like a prayer than a shout. It was the most beautiful thing Steve had ever heard.

They separated, Tony going off for a moment to get a towel to clean them off with while Bucky arranged the pliant Steve in the middle of the bed. 

When he came back Tony cleaned them all off, leaving kisses behind when he was done. Steve couldn’t help but blush as he watched him clean Bucky off, lips grazing his skin with practiced ease. Bucky’s expression made it even better. He was watching Tony with sheer adoration written on his face. 

They all cuddled together, a massive tangle of limbs. Steve put an arm around both of them, holding them close to his chest. It was the most perfect night he’d ever had and he found himself praying that he’d be granted more than just a night of this.


End file.
